Service de Sécurité Incendie Trois-Rivières
History In 2002, Trois-Rivières was amalgamated with several adjacent municipalities. Several fire services were merged. *Service de Sécurité Incendie Cap-de-la-Madeleine *Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-du-Lac *Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Louis-de-France *Service de Sécurité Incendie Trois-Rivières-Ouest Fire Stations Apparatus roster 'Caserne 1' - Boulevard des Chenaux, Trois-Rivières :Unité 211 - 2016 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250 IGPM/840 IG/25 foam IG) (SN#140097) :Unité 411 - 2012 E-One Typhoon HP78 quint (1500 IGPM/400 IG/78' rearmount) :Unité 511 - 2004 GMC Savana 3500 / Dynamic extrication/salvage unit :Unité 912 - 2007 Pontiac Montana operation chief :Unité 1201 - 1994 Polaris 6x6 ATV off-road rescue :Unité 1411 - 1994 Prevost H3 40 Motorcoach Bus rehab/command :Unité 1903 - 2004 ATV trailer 'Caserne 2' - 7225, Boulevard Jean-XXIII, Trois-Rivières-Ouest :Unité 221 - 2005 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur pumper (1250 IGPM/800 IG) :Unité 321 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250 IGPM/1500 IG) (SN#2279) :Unité 421 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK tower (2000 IGPM/300 IG/104' rearmount) (SN#2278) :Unité 902 - 2005 Dodge Durango operation chief :Unité 906 - 2008 Ford operation chief :Unité 922 - 2007 Pontiac Montana operation chief :Unité 1001 - 2006 Astoria Challenger 377 public security command (Shared with police department) :Unité 1121 - 2011 Fabrox confined space and high angle trailer rescue :Unité 1621 - 1992 Grumman / Lafleur step van air supply (ex-Cap-de-la-Madeleine) 'Caserne 3' - 350, rue Rochefort, Cap-de-la-Madeleine :Unité 231 - 1991 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050 IGPM/900 IG) (SN#91-11-1335-286) :Unité 331 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250 IGPM/1500 IG) :Unité 431 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault / RK tower (2000 IGPM/300 IG/104' rearmount) (SN#2498) :Unité 903 - 2010 Chrysler operation chief :Unité 904 - 2011 Ford operation chief :Unité 905 - 2012 Chevrolet operation chief :Unité 931 - 2011 Dodge Ram 2500 operation chief :Unité 932 - 2007 Pontiac Montana operation chief :Unité 1502 - 2008 Nautic & Art rescue boat :Unité 1902 - 2009 rescue boat trailer 'Caserne 4' - 1597, chemin Sainte-Marguerite, Pointe-du-Lac :Unité 241 - 1998 Freightliner FLL6324S / Tibotrac pumper (1050 IGPM/1000 IG) (SN#58554) :Unité 541 - 2013 Freightliner M2-106 / Carl Thibault walk-in heavy rescue (SN#2623) :Unité 841 - 2005 Freightliner M2-112 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1050 IGPM/3000 IG) (SN#2151) :Unité 1443 - Brush fire trailer 'Caserne 5' - 1310, rue Oscar-Masson, Saint-Louis-de-France :Unité 251 - 2000 Mack MR688S / Carl Thibault pumper (1250 IGPM/1000 IG/30 foam IG) (SN#9911) :Unité 551 - 2012 Freightliner M2-106 / Carl Thibault walk-in heavy rescue (SN#2607) :Unité 851 - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 / Carl Thibault pumper/tanker (1250/3000 IG) (SN#2574) :Unité 1501 - 1998 Princecraft rescue boat :Unité 1901 - 1998 rescue boat trailer 'Caserne 6' - 1199, rue Laviolette,Trois-Rivières :Unité''' 261''' - 1992 Spartan Diamond / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050 IGPM/1000 IG) (SN#NQT14V50C01N0514) :Unité 262 - 1998 Ford F-800 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050 IGPM/1000 IG) (SN#9724) (ex-Cap-de-la-Madeleine) :Unité 900 - 2013 Chrysler training :Unité 901 - 2006 Chrysler prevention :Unité 961 - 2005 Dodge Caravan prevention :Unité 963 - 2006 Chrysler Sebring prevention :Unité 964 - 2006 Chrysler Sebring prevention :Unité 1361 - 2006 Chevrolet Express 2500 / Dynamic investigation Loaned warehouse - Location unknown :Parade - 1962 International LS160 salvage :Parade - 1959 Mack B125F pumper (1050 IGPM/250 IG) On order *2016-2017 Pierce Saber or E-One Typhoon or Spartan Gladiator or Rosenbauer Commander pumper (1250/840/25F) Retired apparatus :2002 Chevrolet Malibu utility :1998 Ford F-800 / Superior pumper (1050 IGPM/1000 IG) (SN#SE 1875) (ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) :1994 Pontiac Sunbird LE utility :1994 Pontiac Sunbird LE utility :1994 Blue Bird TC-2000 BUS command/rehab :1993 GMC / Grumman step van rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charette) :1992 Ford E-350 / Girardin minibus air supply (ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) :1991 tanker (?/1700) :1990 Ford F-350 utility :1990 Ford LTS8000 / Thibault pumper/tanker (1050 IGPM/1500 IG) (ex-Saint-Louis-de-France, Sold to Héloc) :1989 Spartan Charger / Thibault / Carl Thibault ladder (1050 IGPM/-/100' rearmount) (ex-Trois-Rivières-Ouest) (Totalled in rollover, 2011) :1988 Freightliner FLL6342 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' midmount) (ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario), ex-Cap-de-la-Madeleine) :1987 Ford E-350 cube rescue (ex-Saint-Louis-de-France, Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Augustin-de-Woburn) :1986 Ford C8000 / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' rearmount) (Sold) :1986 tanker (?/1700) :1982 Ford C8000 / Pierreville pumper (840 IGPM/500 IG) (SN#PFT-1201) :1976 pumper (840/500) :1976 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (? IGPM/1500 IG) (ex-Pointe-du-Lac) :1975 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840 IGPM/500 IG) :1975 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840 IGPM/500 IG) :1975 Ford L800 tanker :1965 Ford C1000 / Thibault ladder (-/-/100' midmount) (SN#15644) (Sold) :1960 GMC / Thibault pumper (500 IGPM/500 IG) (SN#10632) (Sold) :1959 Ford 850 / Thibault pumper (840 IGPM/150 IG) (SN#11659) :1957 Fargo D500 / Thibault pumper (500 IGPM/435 IG) (SN#C57-1063) (ex-Saint-Michel-des-Forges) :195? Thibault WIT ladder (-/-/100' midmount) : Stations map Category:Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières Trois-Rivières